Swept off the feet
by Manya91
Summary: Kara has had a long day and worries about Lena, so she flies by and sees something she never expected to see. Sexytimes inbound.


It has been a long day of fighting crime in National City.  
An explosion, a bankrobbery, a carjacking and an attack of Cadmus thankfully avoided with help of the D.E.O.  
The latter coming with a warning "We will find a way to avoid you and kill Lena Luthor"

The words had stung Kara and all she managed was a "Try me!" before turning his light off long enough for the D.E.O. to capture him.  
Now she was flying around National City, before turning in for the night.  
She couldn't help herself, she had to fly over to Lena's apartment.

She had to be sure that the brown haired beauty was alright.  
There was no way that Lena knew about the threat uttered to her safety, but Kara was too scared for her.  
She hovered a few feet away from where Lena lived, the lights were out.

'Its late, she's probably asleep' Kara thought to herself as she realized it was almost one in the morning.  
She used her superhearing to zone in on her heartbeat and heard it was going too fast for her to be asleep.  
Kara's own heart started racing, fearing that she was in danger when she heard a soft cry from the girls lips.

Her mind started racing about what could be going on.  
Maybe Cadmus tied her to a chair and were torturing her.  
Or maybe they had poured a poisenous gas into her bedroom.

Lena's name fell from Kara's lips in a soft whisper as she decided to land on her balcony, Kara's heart beating incredulously faster.  
On first glance she didn't see any threats, a soft light came from her bedroom.  
She forced the balcony door to open and stepped inside, looking around for threats.

Not finding any she used her X-Ray vision to scan the apartment.  
She looked in the bedroom and gasped in surprise and slight arousal.  
Lena laid on her bed, naked, one hand firmly tangled in her hair and the other between her legs.

Panting heavily she called out Kara's name, which caused the Superhero's heart to skip a beat.  
Kara was startled when she heard her name again and quickly covered her eyes and turned to walk away.  
Tripping over the sofa, she fell with a loud thud and crash as her foot got caught at the small table.

Lena came rushing out in just a bathrobe and switched on the light to see the intruder before her.  
"Supergirl!?" She let out in a annoyed and shocked voice.  
"Is it normal for aliens to barge in unannounced when someone is trying to sleep and break their furniture or are you special?"

Lena's words were harsh and her cheeks were red, either of anger or embarassement Kara couldn't tell.  
Kara was too embarassed to answer and she laid on the floor, eyes wide open, mouth opening and closing.  
"Well?" Lena crossed her arms, clearly impatient to hear the hero's excuse.

Kara spurred into action and stood up, not realizing that she was standing on her cape and fell down the instant she got up.  
Her face turned redder than a tomatoe, not able to make a single coherent thought, let alone speak.  
Lena was worried about the superhero by now, she was always so composed, oozing confidence and here she was, stuttering and tripping over herself.

"What could have National City's very own Girl Of Steel so flustered that she trips over herself?" Lena said as she held out her hand.  
Kara looked up at her, eyes still wide and graciously accepted her hand, making sure she wasn't standing on her cape again as she stood up.  
"Well. I. Uhm I. You see I was..." words just wouldn't come out, no matter how hard she tried.

"Yes?" Lena asked with her eyebrows practically in her hairline, prompting her to go on "We prohibited an attack by Cadmus..." Lena's shoulders fell slightly and an O came out her mouth "..But we stopped them and they threatened you"  
Kara took a breath of air and continued.

"I was worried so I flew by and I just wanted to be sure you were alright" She looked apologetically at the woman in front of her.  
"So you couldn't just do that from the outside with your superhearing or something?" she asked with a small shake of her head.  
A blush crept up on Kara's face.

"I...I did" she looked down at her feet "and then I heard your heart beat really fast and then ... you ...it sounded like you gasped...so I ... I walked in because I was scared for you"  
Realization started to dawn on Lena's face and she turned almost as red as Supergirls cape.  
"So I came in and checked the apartment with my X-Ray vision and then...I saw you ... and I ... well... I..." Kara gave up on trying to figure out words and just stood there.

It was now Lena's turn to fail with words "You...you saw...me? In there?" Kara nodded, avoiding Lena's gaze.  
"I heard you say Kara's name" her voice barely a whisper but Lena caught it.  
"Is that why you're so flustered, because you heard me say her name? Why?" Lena prodded with a small smirk.

She knew that Kara was hiding her alter ego from her, at first it hurt that she didn't trust her, but as time went on she understood.  
So she waited and waited for Kara to come out to her as Supergirl and it seemed that maybe now it was that time.  
Not exactly how she thought it was going to happen, she had to admit.

"I..." Kara started, wanting to tell Lena the truth about everything, but she couldn't, not in this situation.  
"I have to go. I'm so sorry about everything!" Kara said as she turned around and made a beeline to the balcony.  
But before she could make another move Lena had grabbed her wrist, turning her around to face her.

They were standing incredulously close to each other.  
"You got flustered because I called out your name" there was no question, just a statement.  
"Kara.." she started and looked in the blondes eyes "I've known who you were for a while, I was waiting for you to come out"

This really isn't how she thought the day would go, at all.  
Lena knew her secret and she wasn't mad, instead she was standing there, looking lovingly in her eyes.  
"I know why you keep it a secret, I'm not mad Kara. But I do want you to tell me something. No lies. No avoiding the question. Just the truth. Can you do that for me?" Lena asked softly.

Kara nodded and Lena continued "do you have feelings for me?"  
She didn't need her superhearing to know Lena's heart was beating faster then it should and it beat even faster as Kara let out a soft yes.  
Lena cupped Kara's face in her hand.

"So you being flustered because of what happened is not because you're appalled" a question was hidden in the sentence, too afraid to be spoken out loud.  
"What!? No! Never! You could never disgust me!" She stood up straight when she said that, confidence radiating from her body and every syllable spoken.  
"You are everything BUT that! You are amazing and gorgeous and beautiful and smart and I care about you so..." Lena's lips were on her own in an instant.

Kara's breath hitched as her hands moved on their own on Lena's body, placing themselves on her hips, drawing her flush against her own body.  
Lena moaned at the contact, feeling Kara against her body.  
Her fantasy may have gotten her trough some lonely nights, but nothing beat having the superhero in her arms like this.

She darted her tongue out on her bottomlip and Kara welcomed her without a doubt, their tongues finding each other in a fiery passion, a low moan escaping both women.  
Lena pulled away slightly, her forehead resting against Kara's.  
Both their breaths were deep and filled with tension, Kara's hands still on Lena's waist.

Kara looked deeply in Lena's eyes, in that moment she felt sorry for all the villains who were on the receiving end of her heatvision.  
The intensity in the stare had her longing for more as she spoke up softly, scared to break the moment.  
"Kara, can you stay? Please?"

Lena saw her eyes flicker with a multitude of emotions.  
Love, lust, confusion and fear, the last part standing out more than any of the others.  
"We don't have to do anything" she said reassuringly "It's just, you obvisouly seemed scared, so if you want to be sure of my safety, you can spend the night here. No strings attached"

Kara drew Lena even closer into her, every part of their body touching each other.  
Her hands moving from Lena's hips to her ass and she scooped her up.  
A moan escaping her throat as she realized that Lena wasn't wearing anything under her robe when her fingers crazed the bare skin underneath the robe.

A small yelp came from the woman from the sudden movement.  
She instinctively wrapped her legs around the hero's waist, her hands flying to her neck, making sure she didn't fall backwards.  
Kara carried the brunette to the bedroom, her heart quickening when the sash loosened and Lena's cleavage was right in her face.

They entered the bedroom and Kara laid her on her bed, crawling on top of her.  
The robe had loosened significantly and barely covered what needed to be covered and Kara licked her lips at the sight.  
"Even if I did have any doubts of what I wanted to do, seeing you like this, barely covered, would definitely make up my mind" Kara said honestly.

Lena smirked at the honesty of the blonde hero, feeling desire pooling in her stomach at the look Kara was giving her.  
"So exactly how do I get you out of this suit?" Lena's voice dropped an octave eliciting a slight moan from Kara.  
Kara took hold of her hands and guided them to her shoulders where her cape was attached.

"There's a hidden clasp right.." Lena's fingers found the clasp and pressed the button "..here" Lena's fingers found the other clasp and the cape slid off.  
A smile formed on the girl of steel as Lena bit her bottomlip when Kara guided her hands over to the back of the collar.  
"There's a zipper here that goes down to the belt" Lena pulled it down and sighed when her hands slid over bare skin.

Kara shuddered at the feeling, she had imagined this moment for so long, never once thinking that this would happen after finding her in such a comprimising position.  
"The belt is part of the suit, it doesn't come undone. Winn thought it would like nicer like this" Kara explained with a small smile.  
"Winn has a good eye for detail. It does finish it" she said as her hands travelled back to Kara's front and up to her breasts.

Kara gasped as hands softly cupped her breasts trough the material, arching her back to give Lena more access.  
"Easy there girl of steel" Lena chuckled as her hands travelled further up to her shoulders and slid the material off her arms.  
The top part of the suit came undone and Lena licked her lips at the sight of the bare breasts now inches away from her.

She sat up as good as she could as she pushed Kara up slightly, her lips finding one of the hardened nipples and sucking on it.  
Kara moaned loudly at the sensation that Lena was deliviring.  
"Lena" Kara whispered softly and she looked up trough hooded eyes.

"Please take the rest off" Lena flipped her on her back and Kara's eyes grew wide once again, not expecting her to top her in such a smooth move.  
Her hands finding the rest of the suit and slipping it off of her and unceremoniously letting it fall to the ground next to the cape.  
Her eyes raked over Kara's body, feeling her arousal grow with every inch of skin that she saw.

She scooted down on the bed and took Kara's boots off one by one before crawling on top of her, her robe practically loose by now.  
Kara eyed the other woman as she crawled up her body, leaving kisses anywhere she could.  
Her breathing getting heavier with every kiss received from the slightly shorter woman.

She gave a kiss on her thigh and a loud moan escaped her lips, she felt Lena smirk against her skin.  
Her fingers hooked on her blue panties and Lena looked up, asking for permission to take them off.  
Kara nodded as watched Lena's every move when she took the panties off.

Lena smiled and gave a small kiss right above where Kara desperately wanted her.  
Her hands shot to the sash of the robe and fully undid it and slid the robe off her lovers arms while she bit her bottom lip.  
A fully naked Lena now on top of a naked Kara.

Lena smiled softly at the girl beneath her and kissed her deeply.  
Moans escaping both their lips, hands touching any body part they can reach, nails raking over skin.  
Lena repositioned her leg to be in between Kara's legs when they pulled apart for air.

Kara gasped when Lena applied pressure onto her center using her leg.  
She rolled her hips at the sound and Kara's hips shot off the bed, trying to find more pressure.  
"Someone is very eager" Lena teased.

"You would be to when you find the woman you've been pining over fucking herself while saying your name" Lena's body stilled and a shocked expression washed over her face.  
"Who would've thought that National City's pride and joy would have such a foul mouth in the bedroom?" a smirk forming on the CEO's lips.  
Kara let out a grunt while she flipped the woman straddling her on her back, a laugh coming from Lena.

"You were taking too long" she simply says as she kisses her way down Lena's body down to her centre.  
She gave a kiss on her inner thigh before licking over the length of Lena's folds, applying a bit more pressure on her clit.  
Lena squirmed at Kara's touches, her hands tangling themselves in Kara's hair.

"Oh my god Kara!" she let out when Kara entered a finger into Lena.  
Pumping in and out while sucking at her clit.  
She could already feel Lena's walls contracting around her finger.

Her free hand found its way onto Lena's hips, pushing down on her hips, holding them steady.  
She sucked, licked and bit at the swollen and sensitive nub while her finger was keeping a steady rythm.  
Lena's moans got louder and frequent and many expletives left her mouth combined with Kara's name.

Kara entered Lena with another finger and curled them inside while biting at the nub.  
The combined sensation was too much and it overloaded Lena as her orgasm came crashing into her.  
Her body stilled, there was nothing she could do, her heart beat faster than it ever had.

It took a while before she regained control of her body and she felt Kara gently kissing her neck, biting softly and then soothing it with a kiss.  
"This was so much better than any of the times I fantasized about you" Lena said trough labored pants.  
Kara smiled widely and kissed the exhausted brunette.

Lena put her leg up, so it was once again between Kara's legs and flipped her on her back.  
Kara chuckled at the action "You are a lot stronger than you look, do you work out?" she jokingly asked as Lena let out a chuckle.  
"You and I both know you are letting me flip you over, missy" and Kara responded with a coy smile that made Lena's heart melt even more for the blonde.

Her hand travelled down between her legs and started to caress Kara's clit.  
Kara's back arched as Lena kissed her nipple while her hand was circling her sensitive part.  
She sucked the nipple into her mouth and Kara sighed deeply, her head spinning from all the different sensations.

Lena's fingers followed the wetness pooling at Kara's centre and two fingers dipped in, a small cry coming from the blonde hero.  
Her fingers found a steady rythm as Lena's hips rolled with every movement, making her fingers go in deeper.  
Kara gasping with every thrust Lena made "Oh Rao Lena! Don't stop!"

She felt like she was flying, her mind overcome with all the sensations she was experiencing.  
Nothing had ever felt this good before in her life, not even finishing the last potsticker before Alex even had a chance of thinking of eating it.  
Not even finishing four sticky buns as breakfast and not get a question about it from the waiter.

Nothing felt as good as having Lena thrusting two fingers inside of her while she was sucking and biting her nipples.  
Her fingers were threaded in Lena's hair, massaging her scalp.  
Lena looked up now and then to make sure Kara was alright.

Kara came with a loud cry and crashed into the bed.  
A yelp of surprise coming from both women, both looking shocked at what had happened.  
"Were we floating?" Kara timidly asked.

Lena grinned widely "yes we were, I didn't realize I could make you feel that good" she empathasized on 'that'.  
Kara grimaced and apologised profusely before Lena's lips were on hers.  
"Shut up Miss Danvers. You didn't scare me, you gave me one hell of an ego boost" she laughed when she pulled away, causing the other girl to laugh as well, hiding her face behind her hand.

They crawled underneath the blankets and cuddled up for the night, Lena laying half on top of Kara.  
Kara wrapped her arms around her and held her as close as she could.  
A smile on both faces as they drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
